User blog:Tybaltcapulet/Heinkel HE 111 vs Mitsubishi Ki-21
Well this is a new one for me. Today ladies and mentlegen we will be having my very first vehicle battle. And to start it off we have two types of bombers going at it today. Unlike the soldiers that that fly in them, they aren't getting any special introduction, so without further adieu, let's do this. Heinkel HE 111 |-|Heinkel HE 111= The Heinkel He 111 was a German aircraft designed by Siegfried and Walter Günter at Heinkel Flugzeugwerke in 1934. Through development it was described as a "wolf in sheep's clothing". Due to restrictions placed on Germany after the First World War prohibiting bombers, it masqueraded as a civil airliner, although from conception the design was intended to provide the nascent Luftwaffe with a fast medium bomber. Specifications Crew:'''5 men '''Maximum Speed: 273mph Range:'''1,429 miles '''Armament: up to 7 × 7.92 mm (0.312 in) MG 15 machine guns or 7x MG 81 machine gun, (2 in the nose, 1 in the dorsal, 2 in the side, 2 in the ventral) some of them replaced or augmented by 1 × 20 mm MG FF cannon (central nose mount or forward ventral position) 1 × 13 mm MG 131 machine gun (mounted dorsal and/or ventral rear positions) 4,400 lbs of bombs |-|Escorts= The Messerschmitt Bf 109 is a German World War II fighter aircraft that was the backbone of the Luftwaffe's fighter force. The Bf 109 first saw operational service in 1937 during the Spanish Civil War and was still in service at the dawn of the jet age at the end of World War II in 1945. It was one of the most advanced fighters of the era, including such features as all-metal monocoque construction, a closed canopy, and retractable landing gear. It was powered by a liquid-cooled, inverted-V12 aero engine.It was commonly called the Me 109, most often by Allied aircrew and among the German aces, even though this was not the official German designation. Specifications Crew:'1 '''Maximum Speed:'323 mph 'Range:'528 mi '''Armament: 2 × 13 mm (.51 in) synchronized MG 131 machine guns with 300 rpg 1 × 20 mm (.78 in) MG 151/20 cannon as centerline Motorkanone with 200 rpg 2 × 21 cm (8 in) Wfr. Gr. 21 rockets These aircraft are purely for escorting the bombers to their intended target, so no bombs will be outfitted on them Mitsubishi Ki-21 |-|Mitsubishi Ki-21= The Mitsubishi Ki-21 (or "Type 97 Heavy Bomber) was a Japanese heavy bomber during World War II. It began operations during the Second Sino-Japanese War participating in the Nomonhan Incident, and in the first stages of the Pacific War, including the Malayan, Burmese, Dutch East Indies and New Guinea Campaigns. It was also used to attack targets as far-flung as western China, India and northern Australia. Specifications: Crew: 5–7 men Maximum speed: 301 mph Range:1,680 miles Armament: 5× 7.7 mm (.303 in) flexible Type 89 machine guns in nose, ventral, beam and tail positions 1× 12.7 mm (.50 in) Type 1 Machine Gun in dorsal turret 1000lbs of bombs |-|Escorts= The Kawasaki Ki-45 Toryu (屠龍, "Dragonslayer") was a two-seat, twin-engine fighter used by the Imperial Japanese Army in World War II. The army gave it the designation "Type 2 Two-Seat Fighter"; the Allied reporting name was "Nick". Specifications: Crew:'''2 '''Maximum Speed: 336 mph Range:'''1,243 mi '''Armament: 1 × 37 mm (1.46 in) Ho-203 1 × 20 mm Ho-3 1 × 7.92 mm (.312 in) Voting/Situation Losing any sort of trust in Germany after their declaration of war towards Italy, The Empire of Japan has decided to turn on their European "ally". A land invasion is obviously improbable and impractical, so Japan decides to form a short truce with the Soviet Union, who is quickly gaining ground in German territory. This gives them an easy platform to attack from. Meanwhile the Luftwaffe is conducting its own separate bombing run on high value Soviet artillery and heavy armor that has been continuously bombarding the defending Wehrmacht spldiers. Both sides lose if all aircraft on their side are destroyed. The other objectives are purely for set-up purposes This is a 100 vs 100 battle with 50 escorts and 50 bombers on each side. You all know what I need for voting but just in case: Format 1: Detailed edge based vote with good grammar and that isn't just a couple of words or a sentence. Format 2: At least a 7 sentence paragraph detailing why you believe a certain warrior will win. While there are no X-factors specifically written for this battle, if there are any separate factors you feel the need to address, relating to the planes themselves, the men in the planes, or outside influences, feel free to do so. Category:Blog posts